Talk:Team Forming/@comment-42.2.241.61-20160123175601
End game hero tier list for PVP. PVE is not that important as a multiude of teams can clearn all the campaign levels and the only difficult level is the 2nd tier goldcloth invasion where everyone is stuck at wave 34. For Arena you need variations of 5 man teams in order to stay at the top, as there are very few teams that do not have a counter. For war Stadium you will need a total of 15 heroes, 5 tanks and 10 mid/back liners. Top Tier (these will probably be the only heroes that will make the top rankings for arena) Fated Imperion - Simple a monster, very hard to kill, debuffs the entire enemy team upon awakening (if he doesnt kill them already). Hard to get (4* at least recommended) Fated Ebonwolf - Able to attack the enemies back line and control the enemies team rage. Hard to get, have not seen beyond 3* yet. Fated XMK III - Able to attack back line heroes on awakening, soemtimes 1 shotting them and ending the fight right away. Can negate damage due to invincible awakening, has life leech on awakening, quite hard to kill can sometimes take on 3 enemies towards the end of the fight. Fated Kyrknight - Great AOE damage through shock and awakening, has increased rage generation that allows it to use awakening slightly before Noire, usually countering her first attack. Great counter for Aeternus as he can usually solo kill him. Top of the line tank Fated Noire - Peony counter, can string awakenings and very beefy for a mid line hero. Aeternus - Can revive a stupid amount of times, really annoying due to constant rage loss. Can be countered via aoe attacks Terra - If you are able to match an AOE awakening towards the end of his awakening you can easily wipe out the enemy team. But becoming less popular due to inconsitency and shitty talents. Lucence - All around good guy, can fit any role Sohee - Best single target damage output by far at 4*. Only semi countered by XMK and Kyrnight awakenings Alice - 7 seconds of invulnerabilty for the rest of your team to dish as much damage as possible. Chatneuse - Just her auto attacks boosting your teams rage gain is more than enough. her awakening isn't that great but thats not her job. Dynast - Already decent and not fated yet, will def be able to contend. Hepheastus Aria - Similar to Chatenuse, accesible to everyone Good heroes (Use to climb the rankings, or to fill war stadium teams) Peony - Not top tier as she is too easy to interrupt now, and frontline tanks without fate gear are too easy to kill with the exception of Alice Frostbow - She is good, but not amazing compared to Sohee or Noire Luna - Decent support, will never make it to a main arena lineup. Aegis - has a role in war stadium where enemy teams have less chance of having abilities that attack your backline heroes. Dire Zion - Barely squeezes in due to the lack of backline dps heroes Hanzo - Great peony counter, but easy to kill as well. He usually just kills the enemy tank and then dies himself. Dragoon - Too hard to fate + raise star level Soulgrip - Can wreck war stadium teams Fleurine - Great dps but will get get HARD COUNTERED by Lucence Unfotunatly as cool as the concepts or descriptions are, most of the other heroes are trash and not worth touching. Hope this sheds a little light